


Destined Partner

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: The name of your soulmate is tattooed onto your wrist, leaving you to wonder when that person will enter your life. For Robin, he's getting lonely seeing all of his comrades fall in love with each other.He needs his soulmate - someone by the name of Owain.





	Destined Partner

**Author's Note:**

> this was seriously going to be a... Serious fic but... i half assed it

_Owain._

Robin couldn't think about it too much. With strategies to make and battles to fight, he learned to ignore the mark on their wrist covered by gloves he wore every day.

It's common knowledge that everyone has the name of their soulmates engraved on their wrist like some embarrassing tattoo. Unfortunately for Robin, he didn't know that,

Chrom told him, "Owain must be the name of your soulmate. See, mine has 'Tharja' on it." and he showed the tactician his hand. "I haven't met someone with that name, so here's hoping I find them soon." He explained the concept to the newly arrived amnesiac. Robin understood it well but remained skeptical.

He couldn't question the legitimacy of this soulmate mark once Sully and Virion got married. The two seemed to love each other a lot. Robin still had his doubts until the Shepherds met Tharja - a Plegian. Chrom hesitated a bit before approaching her after the battle, but they genuinely fell for each other soon after despite the circumstances.

The soulmate stuff was truly all Robin could think of during the wedding and ceremonies. He was certainly happy for Chrom and Tharja - his wide smile proved it. But somewhere in the back of his mind thought about who his mysterious soulmate could be.

"Don't break a sweat over it, Bubbles," Gaius places his hand on Robin's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking."

That I'll never find my soulmate and I'm forced to watch everyone around me fall in love? Robin wanted to reply. "Yeah?" he replied instead.

"I'll save enough cake for the both of us." he grins. From a distance, Cordelia sighs. In response, Gaius clears his throat and wipes icing off his mouth.

Robin lets out a laugh, forgetting all of his stress. "Of course," he smiles.

* * *

 

_Have you met someone named Owain?_

That's one of the things Robin wanted to ask Chrom's daughter, Lucina. There was a slight possibility Robin calculated that his soulmate could pop up in the batch of children sent from the future. He could be straightforward and actually ask Lucina that, but he didn't want to pry too much into the matter.

Bit by bit, children from the future appeared. Kjelle, Severa, Brady, Nah, so on and so forth. Robin was wondering if he had a child of his own too, but that only made his thoughts even worse. What if he had a child with his soulmate? It seemed like every waking second had him thinking about the future. But he couldn't.

"Do I have children?" Robin hears Lissa's excited voice asking Lucina. He's interested in the conversation but is too far away to hear the answer. Once Lucina replies, their conversation goes on for a few seconds before Lissa's runs off.

"Uh- Help me with something, Robin!" Lissa grabs him by the wrist.

He follows reluctantly, making his way to Chrom until everyone hears shouting. The group makes their way to a village.

A blond male stands in front of a group of bandits, wielding a sword. No one knows what to make out of this scene as the boy starts shouting and speaking in myths.

"Who... is that?" Chrom blinks, shooting a confused look at Robin and Lissa.

"I am Owain!" he shouts, raising his sword and shouting out some attack named Radiant Dawn.

First, Lissa and Chrom look at Robin, then at Owain who keeps shouting. Next, Chrom shakes his head and releases his sword, approaching the bandits. Then, Lissa pats Robin's back, shocked like he is.

"Fight first, talk later?" Lissa says, taking out her staff.

"Yeah," Robin replies as he opens his tome.

* * *

 

_Owain..._

"He's your son, Lissa..." Robin still hasn't taken in all of this. The soulmate that he's been looking for since the beginning has revealed himself to be the future son of his friend. While he isn't complaining, it's still weird. Especially since Owain is... well, weird. Handsome, yet eccentric.

"I must admit this is strange..." Libra speaks up, watching as his son talks his mouth off to Lucina far away from camp. "But fate has brought you two together... We cannot change that. Whatever may happen, I give you my blessing, Robin."

That made everything better, somehow. At least Libra didn't chop his head off with an axe. "Thank you, Libra," he says. "I'll take care of him." Robin isn't sure how, but he'll do it.

Lissa sniffs. "My son is growing up so fast... and we've only known him for a day!" she sobs lightly in Libra's chest. Libra sighs and hugs her back, then notices his son running up to them.

"We're going to speak with Owain," he said. "Go on. I'll tell him to see you later."

"Right." Robin hurries off into camp before Owain spots him.

"Pray tell, Mother and Father, where is our great tactician Robin?" Owain returns from his conversation with Lucina and runs up to his parents. "I have been yearning to search for my soulmate, bounded to me by the name on my wrist! I must meet my destined partner!" His voice is loud enough for Robin to hear. "Wherefore art thou, Robin!"

Robin sighs, then feels his heart settle. It won't be that bad, right...?

* * *

 

"You there! Hail thee, my beloved soulmate!" Owain calls out before Robin disappears.

Robin couldn't find it within himself to face Owain, but Owain made sure the two spoke as soon as possible.

"You've been avoiding me," Owain says. "Why? I know it must be strange, seeing that two men are soulmates, yet I feel an everlasting connection between the two of us. A bond so unbreakable, even the-"

The tactician interrupts Owain with a hug. That brews up a comfortable silence between the two. Owain hugs back, feeling the other's steady heartbeat. "Uh... My bad." Robin replies, blushing as he breaks the hug. "I waited for a long time.... and I was getting lonely. I-I'm glad you're here."

"Heh... Of course you would get lonely without your destined partner to fill up the emptiness in your heart!" he bites his lip and stares down at the ground, blushing too. "So..." he scratches the back of his neck. "What now?"

"Well," Robin laughs. "We don't have to rush into anything. There's plenty of time for the two of us to be together." he offers his hand to Owain. "You've come from the future, right? I wouldn't mind hearing your stories."

Owain's face lights up. "Of course, Robin!" he takes his soulmate's hand. "I'll tell you the tales of Owain Dark, the scion legend - Gah, my sword hand..."

Robin chuckles, wondering what he got himself into. He takes Owain's "sword hand" and presses a kiss on it. "You were saying?"


End file.
